


Aftertaste

by The_Final_Yeehaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Final_Yeehaw/pseuds/The_Final_Yeehaw
Summary: Doflamingo is a glutton for Mihawk
Relationships: Crocodile/Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo/Dracule Mihawk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was too long, so I have to split into two parts!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! plz leave a Kudo if you like one of my first doflahawk fics!

Mihawk rarely indulges himself. Though he often lavishes himself with the finest alcohol and wines, the swordsman enjoys a quiet evening reading a novel while sipping a nice glass of chardonnay. As an expert swordsman, Mihawk's days consist of intense training and endurance to maintain his renowned skill, with the occasional boat trip when he becomes too restless. The only other interruption to Mihawk's solitude is the Warlord summons. Usually, he throws the request into the sea. Sometimes he does attend, whether out of pure boredom or Sengoku's persistent threats to strip his warlord title; Mihawk secretly finds the circus of these meetings amusing. Watching the marine soldiers trying to control seven or so deadly pirates, only to fail miserably, is always a funny sight to the swordsman. Sengoku's patience grows thin, as Hancock and Moria argue. At the same time, Crocodile smokes with a smug grin on his scarred face, and Doflamingo puppeteer terrified marines, laughing as they cry out in horror. Occasionally, Doflamingo's gaze drifted to the smaller warlord, sitting with his arms crossed as he studied the human puppet show. His maniac grin grew wider, marveling in the swordsman's sharp attention as Mihawk scowled and diverted his gaze when he noticed the heavenly demon's stare. 

Mihawk never truly knew if it was the purest form of agonizing boredom that led him to sleep with Doflamingo. However, there was some vindictive assistance of red wine. In hindsight, Mihawk knew better than to indulge a gluttonous man such as Doflamingo. The tall blond consumes everything he desired; drugs, alcohol, clothes, women, men. Whenever he had a flavor, Doflamingo would devour it until empty, which he would discard without a thought. Soon, Doflamingo decided he wanted to know what Mihawk tasted like. Mihawk finally agreed to the blond's indulgences. 

Trysts between warlords weren't a forbidden thing; Sengoku strongly discouraged the notion though he had little control or care about the warlords' personal affairs. It was another thing the Marines didn't have to worry about as all seven were bitter rivals and enemies, at least that's what Sengoku believed. Since his installment as a warlord, Mihawk had admittedly had a few flings with Crocodile before. Crocodile was a tall and handsome man, characteristics that attracted the swordsman's attention. Still, also he just wanted to relieve some sexual frustrations for a night. Understanding fully, each one didn't want a partner, just a love for a few passionate hours before departing without a word. Mihawk knew Doflamingo wouldn't be as understanding.

From the unfortunate beginning of their relationship, Doflamingo grew needier and possessive, his ravenous palate craving the taste of a certain swordsman that his harem never satisfied. The king's ferocious hunger only brewed Mihawk's disdain towards the blond warlord, ignoring his frequent calls as the shrillness of the den den mushi echoed through the lonesome castle. Doflamingo was a man, given everything on a gold platter. Resistance was a rarity in the king's gluttonous lifestyle, not until Mihawk. The swordsman cared very little if the blond warlord throws a tandem, every time he denied him sex, he wasn't some harlot.  
Mihawk didn't care if he pleased Doflamingo or angered the Heavenly Demon; he didn't bend to the will of anyone, despite not an oversized balding bird. 

Mihawk maintained his icy attitude as Doflamingo openly threw taunts and thinly-veiled insults during warlord meetings. Mihawk typically retorted with a glare and sharp words. Even when Sengoku silenced the room, the piercing feeling of eyes never left his figure throughout the remaining entirety of the meeting. He knew it was Doflamingo, desperately trying to make eye contact. As he continued to lose his control and his place occupying Mihawk's bed for the short term. Once the meeting was over, the swordsman skillfully dodged any attempt of the blond's plans to corner him as he left for his ship.


	2. Part 2

The fiasco with Doflamingo never deterred Mihawk's rare flings with Crocodile. However, the swordsman suspected Crocodile is suspicious of his relationship with Doflamingo. Crocodile would never ask, and Mihawk would never say. They fall into their usual patterns for a quicke as they sneak away during a break in the meeting. An empty office in a secluded corridor, a reasonable distance away from the large conference room, was the perfect spot to release some bubbling frustrations from the meeting. As soon as they entered the room, a large hand and hook began to strip Mihawk bare. 

Soft groaning and grunts permeated the stuffy air as Crocodile fucked Mihawk over the vacant desk, his thrusts quick and rough. Pleasure pulsed through the swordsman's lithe figure as the other's massive cock stretched his hole; Mihawk's slender cock jumped as the girth rammed brutally into him. His back pinned against Crocodile's broad chest, the golden buttons scratched angry lines into his alabaster skin. The unusual scraping of Crocodile's opened zipper on the swell of his bare ass heightened the euphoria. With a breathy curse, Crocodile stilled behind Mihawk, sandwiching the smaller warlord against the rough groove of the desk's lip. Mihawk quickly cum after Crocodile felt gracious enough to stroke the neglected cock, weeping pre-cum as it throbbed between sculpted porcelain-white thighs.

No words were exchanged as Crocodile fixed his clothes, slicking back the strands of hair that flew loose. Mihawk straightened up from his hunched position over the desk, rolling his shoulders as he stretched. Grimacing as cum trickling down his thighs, Crocodile pulled out a white handkerchief from his coat, tossing to the swordsman before sliding out the door. Mihawk nodded to the empty air, thankful for Crocodile's aid as he complained countless times prior about the other warlord's messes after their trysts. Mihawk silently maneuvered around the desk; his clothes lay in a heap nearby the desk, cursing at Crocodile's mistreatment of his clothes.

The creaking of the door didn't startle Mihawk. He didn't reach for his sword as Doflamingo entered the room with a frown. Mihawk figured that sooner or later, the blond king would find out about his and Crocodile's trysts, though he didn't care if Doflamingo knew. The smaller warlord made it clear from the start to the obnoxious man that he will never be his; Mihawk was none's property. Now standing nude in an empty office, cum dripping from his abused hole, reeking of sex and cigar smoke, the declaration practically screamed through the silence. 

Doflamingo didn't speak, his usually grinning face emotionless. The man stood rigid; his posture was straight and stiff as a corpse. Mihawk didn't flinch as invisible strings wrapped around his arms and waist, the force pushing him up to sit on the edge of the desk. The strings dug into his flesh, nearly drawing blood as his wrists were bound together behind his back. The swordsman remained emotionless, his gold eyes watching as Doflamingo walked towards his bound body before kneeling in front of his knees. The smaller warlord grunted as Doflamingo's cold hands pressed against his knees, his large fingers curling around the little knob of the knee bone. Mihawk gave no resistance as Doflamingo spread his legs, placing his hands on his slender ankles. 

He proceeded to press Mihawk's foot onto each shoulder, the delicate pink feathers bent awkwardly underneath the pressure, slightly tickling. Mihawk studied Doflamingo's poker-face, glaring at his nude reflection in the lens, observing the careful movement of the blond's trembling hands. He watched as the large hands left his ankles, sliding slowly up his smooth legs, covering his fingers with the drying residue of cum. Doflamingo nudged his legs wider, his feet still gripping the ruffled feather coat. 

Mihawk's rim was puffy, angry red from the sheer roughness of Crocodile's thrusts. Cum continued to leak sluggishly from the abused hole, pooling onto the desk underneath the smaller warlord. Mihawk learned from prior experiences that Crocodile cums a lot; it takes a few hours to properly eliminate the cum. It had no comparison to Doflamingo whenever Mihawk allowed him to cum inside. The amount alone caused a small bump to appear in his lower abdomen. It also sparks Doflamingo's mock cooing and fretting of "Doflamingo Junior," crackling as Mihawk slaps his hand away from the bump. 

He felt the piercing gaze on his hole, passively watching the cum slip down the perineum as if in a trance. Throughout the countless trysts, Mihawk witnessed many sides of the blond warlord. From the masosadistic man who moans as a knife drags dangerously against bare flesh to the quiet malleable man desperate for any kind of touch or affirmation if ignored for too long. It seemed Mihawk's purposeful inattention has brought out the submissive version of the blond, craving anything the swordsman gives him. 

Mihawk let out a breathy laugh, "Even when you are so dolce and submissive, you're still very demanding." Though the swordsman can tolerate the usual grinning psychopath, he held some preferences towards a needy Doflamingo, though he will never admit it. It stroked his ego greatly to have a king on his knees, begging to touch him and to fuck him.   
"Get to work. I need to be back soon," Mihawk smirked as Doflamingo immediately leaned forward, nuzzling his half-hard cock. He let out a grunt as Doflamingo licked the shaft, his lengthy tongue gliding down the twitching cock. Doflamingo slid to his balls, nipping the sensitive skin and lavishing it with sloppily kisses as drool dripped from the blond's chin. Mihawk sighs, pleasure reflood his body as his cock grows hard again from Doflamingo's mouth. Once done, bathing the swordsman's cock and balls with his tongue, the blond's tongue lap at the puffy hole. Doflamingo kissed the hole; his tongue swirled the reddened rim, smearing cum and drool across the pale skin. 

The swordsman shivered as the tongue breached the loose rim, stretching his hole as Doflamingo made a pleased hum. Loud slurping disturbed the silence as the blond messily cleaned Mihawk, who watched with a smug grin. Amusement entangled with the pleasure of the thick tongue fucking the cum out, greedily licking Crocodile's presence away. Drool, and another man's cum smeared the blond's mouth dripping his chin and throat as Mihawk frowned at the slight mess Doflamingo was making against his thighs. But Mihawk could forgive Doflamingo's sloppiness this time. He was a starving glutton, after all, enjoying his favorite meal after a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Plz leave a kudo when you have a chance.


End file.
